Hetaliafied Commercials :D
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Ahhhhh, commercials. We chuckle at their humorous and witty events. Today, we look upon those commercials and descide to add a touch of Hetalianess to it. REQUESTS ARE LOVED! R&R!
1. WEEEEEEE!

**Me: Hello! Another one of my plot bunnies surfaced into my brain, but I actually like this plot bunny, so Ima post it up. :3**

**Max: -insert sarcasm- Yeah, cause why watch commercials like a normal dude when you can type up those same exact commercials, but using the nations instead! **

**Me: Exactly! :D**

**Max: . . . . -headdesk-**

**Ratchet: HEADDESK! XD**

**Me: Onto the many drabblely commercials! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or any of the commercials used here.**

**(NOTE: THE ITALICED SENTENCES ARE SAID BY ME BEING THE NARRATIVE OF THE COMMERCIALS. ^-^)**

* * *

><p><span>Skittles Switch Singing Bunny<span>

England bought himself a regular white rabbit, named Snowball, for Flying Mint Bunny. A magical flying green rabbit can get quite lonely don't cha know? But Snowball had a odd quirk.

She liked to sing . . . . a lot.

America, who was holding a newly-wrapped bag of skittles, found the singing rabbit amazingly epic, and he wanted to keep it. He had pleaded, no BEGGED to keep the rabbit.

"Ok," England started. "I will give you Snowball for your bag of skittles."

For a bag of SKITTLES? The befuddled American was startled for a moment, but agreed. He gave England his skittles and got singing Snowball in return.

Later on that raining night, America sat on the edge of his bed looking very distraughted. Why? Snowball was still singing.

Lord did that rabbit sand through the ENTIRE day!

America had enough of it. He stormed through the storm to England's place, only to find him relaxing in his living room, reading a book, and happily eating skittles.

HIS SKITTLES!

America fummed with anger. He had been tricked!

Apparently Snowball, who was still singing, descided to sink her teeth into America's arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped. He didn't even noticed that Snowball had just ran off into the woods.

This was just not Alfred's day.

_Treasure the rainbow! Taste the rainbow!_

* * *

><p><span>Progressive HomeownersAuto Bundle

"What's all this?" Hungary asked.

"Big news!" England exclaimed. "We have another way to help you save."

"Oh really? How?" America questioned.

"By . . . . bundling. If you get your homeowners and auto insurance together, we give you even more savings." England tossed the boxes of savings and two insurances to America. "Big bundle. Home and auto together! It's like peanut butter and jelly."

America caught on. "Oh, or like burgers and fries."

Hungary gasped. "Or pickles and ice cream."

"UNICORNS AND GLITTEEERRRR." England replied. Two faces started staring at him oddly. "No?"

_Bundling to save you more. Now that's Progressive._

* * *

><p><span>Windex With The Birds<span>

It was a relaxing day at Greece's home. He was nearly catching some much needed rest by the pool. In a tree near by, was Gilbird and Pierre.

"Hey." Gilbird nudged Pierre. "Watch this."

Gilbird flew to the the front of Greece's house and proceeded to ring the doorbell a few times. Greece got up and walked to open the door, only to find no one there.

While that was happing, Gilbird flew to the backyard and closed the clear-sliding door with his beak and flew back to Pierre.

"Hilarious." Greece muttered sarcastically and walked back to his pool, but instead got faceplanted on the closed sliding door and fell onto the carpet.

"Ooooooooh!" The two birds winced in which a roar of laughter was followed with.

_Windex, stops working even before you wipe. For a superior streak-free shine._

"Let's do that again!" Shouted Gilbird.

"YEAH!" Pierre agreed, and the two began to laugh again.

_Windex, a superior streak-free shine._

* * *

><p><span>GEICO Piggy<span>

"Can switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance?" Spain questioned to whoever was listening. "Did the little piggy cry 'wee wee wee' all the way home?"

"WEEEEEEE!" Sealand shouted over the car window, showing off his shiny green pinwheels. "WEE WEE WEEEEE! WEEEEEEEE! WEEEEEEEEE!"

Wy was sitting next to Sealand looking very annoyed, and Australia, also looking very annoyed, was driving. He was going the drop the two micronations at Latvia's house.

. . . . damn. It's always has to be the Aussie's job to drive them around. Why couldn't New Zealand have done this intead?

As the car approached Latvia's house, Sealand was still shouting.

"Sealand." Wy attempted, but alas, Sealand was still shouting.

Australia had had enough. "Peter!"

"Huh?" Sealand retorted.

"You're here." Australia replied.

"Oh cool." Sealand opened the door. "Thanks dude."

Sealand and Wy left the car and walked to Latvia's house. Australia can finally drive home in his damn car in peace.

_GEICO, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more._

* * *

><p><span>Cheetos Piano<span>

Austria, along with Chester the Cheetah, were playing some notes on the piano. They continued playing that very same tune over and over again.

Just a few feet away, Romano was sitting on a chair eating some flamin' hot cheetos. He was getting really tired of hearing that damn tune. "Don't you two bastards know any other songs?"

A long pause of Austria and Chester glaring at Romano later, they starting playing the same tune again. Only difference was that the tune was now played in a higher pitch.

Romano sighed and took another bite of a cheeto. He just can't win can he?

_Take a cheetos break with Cheetos._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's all the commercials for today! ^-^<strong>

**Ratchet: I want some cheetos. D:**

**Max: Me too. **

**Max and Ratchet: -goes to kitchen-**

**Me: . . . . till' next time readers? -follows-**

**R&R!**

**Got requests? Feel free to tell me! :D**


	2. Even Angels Will Fall

**Ratchet: Yo! **

**Max: Sup!**

**Me: Stop talkin' street. **

**Max and Ratchet: -glares-**

**Skipper (My OC who is a koala): Onto the chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><span>GEICO Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword<span> (Requested by LiveEatBreathRepeat)

"Could switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance?" France questioned seductively. "Is the pen mightier than the sword?"

Japan, all decked out in his ninja outfit, began to swish his sword around. He was trying to impress China and Hong Kong with his sword fighting skills.

Across from Japan, Hong Kong gave China a silver pen, and he proceeded to sign a form. Hong Kong gave him the package in which China opened the box, took out a tazer, and tazzed Japan.

"Owwwww." Japan yelped as he fell onto the ground.

The Asian stared at Japan for a while, and China gave Hong Kong his pen back.

_GEICO, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance._

* * *

><p><span>Subway Boyfriend<span> (Requested by CombatMage)

G8 meeting was today, and America was relaxing in his chair. He was about to a bite of his Subway Melt when England came towards him.

"Hi England." America smiled.

"Hey America." England blushed. "Do you want to be my boyfriend."

America's smile widened. "Sure!"

England was still smiling. "Great. Now give me your Melt." He took his newly boyfriend's Melt right out of his hands.

"My . . . . my Melt?" America questioned sadly.

"Yeah." England replied. "I'm your boyfriend now." And with that being said, the Englishman left.

"I . . . ." America suttered. "I don't think this is working out."

_Get your own Subway Melt like the new chipotle chicken and cheese on flatbread or the meltastic chipotle steak and cheese Subway Melts. Subway, eat fresh._

* * *

><p><span>Doritos House Rules<span>

France, who was holding a bunch of roses, knocked on the door. Seychelles opened the door, and the two exchange some hellos and hugs. Seychelles led France into the house, only for the Frenchman to find a micronation sitting on the couch playing videogames.

"England told me to wtach over Sealand for a while, so he's gonna be with us too." Seychelles explained. "You two play nice, and I'll be right back." She walked back to her room.

"Very well." France replied.

Sealand noticed from the corner of his eye that France was checking Seychelles out from behind. He fummed and dropped the controller.

France went over to the couch and took a dorito. "Bonjour Sealand. I see you're quite the expert of videogames. Has America been-"

SLAP.

Sealand brought France down to eye level. "Put it back."

France dropped the dorito.

"Keep your hands off Seychelles." Sealand continued. "Keep your hands off my doritos."

_Doritos._

* * *

><p><span>Heineken Closet and Refridgerator<span>

There was a party at Hungary's place. She had recently made some home improvements to it, and she descided to show Seychelles, Belgium, and Colombia around.

"Bedroom." Hungary stated. "And now . . . . " She opened her new giant closet.

A roar of squealing and screaming filtered around the closet as the three other girl nations jupmed excitedly at the new closet. It was very big.

But the squealing stopped when the four heard Prussia, Spain, and France screaming. Looks like they found Humgary's beer refridgerator, which was as big as her closet.

The Bad Touch Trio looked around and screamed as they saw all the Heineken beer.

Dozens of beers! All stacked up and cold, just ready to be drinkened.

This was going to be an awesome party indeed.

_Heineken, serving the planet._

* * *

><p><span>Statefarm A New Car<span> (Requested by GrassBlade-Chan)

Taiwan, China, and America had just left Taiwan's house to go get something to eat, but they saw a huge concrete cylinder perched right on Taiwan's car instead.

"Holy crap!" America yelped. "Who put that on your car?"

"How did that get there, aru?" China asked.

"Calm down you two. Like a good neighbor, Statefarm is there." Taiwan sang.

POOF!

"That's your agent." America muttered.

"Hello Taiwan." The agent greeted as he started examining the car.

"Woa, I'm next." America started. "Like a good neighbor, Statefarm is there with-"

"With a giant stuffed panda bear!" China interrupted.

POOF!

Taiwan sighed at China, who was now hugging his giant stuffed panda. "That's what your're going with?"

"No!" America shouted. "With Bob Barker!"

POOF!

"And a new car!" Bob Barker stated.

A red jeep showed up with Colombia behind the wheel. She was honking the car horn a few times. China accidently dropped his panda at how amazing the jepp looked, and the three nations were happy with the brand new car.

_Statefarm agents are there when you need them._

* * *

><p><span>Axe Excite Angels<span>

It was a normal day here in the city. Tourists and city folks walking around and about the streets. But that all change . . . . because of a smell.

BAM!

Britannia Angel fell from the heavens onto the hard concrete ground. People gathered around him in awe. Grandmas were crying, children were confused. Britannia Angel walked away, following the wonderful scent.

That smell. Where did it come from?

BAM!

A Northern Italian angel fell as well just across town. A man, who was driving, swerved his car and stared in awe at the beautiful angel.

Near by the Northern Italian angel, was a Southern Italian angel glaring at a very pissed woman. She was yelling angrily at the the angel because he fell through a line of wet clothing that are now on the dirty ground. She would have to clean them again. The two angels didn't car at the moment. They began to walk away to follow the sweet scent as well.

The two Italian angels met up with Britannia Angel, and the three began to walk towards America, who was about to get on his motor scooter. They got close engough to the American to inhale his sweet aroma. Britannia Angel smiled, grabbed his golden halo, and shattered it to the ground. The two Italian angels followed along with the British angel and shattered their halos too.

America smiled.

_Excite, the new fragrance from Axe. Even angels will fall._

* * *

><p><strong>Max: -sighs- I knew sooner or later you would do that Axe commercial. <strong>

**Me: Yea, you know how much I love to add a little USUKness to a story. XD**

**Ratchet: Ain't that the truth.**

**Max: Hmmm indeed. :3**

**Me: Till' next time readers!**

**R&R!**


	3. MOUNTAINTOP!

**Max: -repeated headdesk- No sleep.**

**Ratchet: Ugh! -headdesk- I need my damn sleep! DX **

**Me: Me too. We got a puppy yesterday named Rosco. He's almost 2 months old, and he's so tiny. :) But because he's just a baby, he was crying all through the night. We did NOT get ANY sleep. But enough with the news, now it's time for some commercials.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><span>Allstate Mayham<span> (Requested by baseballgirl1313. Instead of using Romano or Russia, I went with Prussia as mayham. Hope that's okay with you.)

Prussia is driving along the parkinglot in a very girly pink truck.

RING!

"I'm a teenage girl." Prussia stated, holding up his sparkled cell phone. "My BFF, France, just texts me. Says he kissed Canada." The Prussian sighed. "That's a problem cause . . . . I like Canada."

Prussia crushes his cell phone in a deadpan rage and throws it to the back of the truck. "Now, I'm emotionally compromised." He swerves and crashes into what he thinks is Romano's car. "Oops."

Romano sees what happened to his car and begans to cuss out a storm.

"I'm all . . . . OMG." Prussia states. "France is not even hot, and if you got car rate insurance, you could be paying for this yourself. So get Allstate. You can save money and be better protected from mayhem . . . . like me." He winks and drives off.

_Dollar for dollar. Nobody protects you from mayham like Allstate._

* * *

><p><span>GEICO Dogs Chase Cats<span> (Requested by Friendly Kitty)

"Could switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance?" Germany questioned the readers. "Do dogs chase cats?"

Cat!Greece was behind the wheel of a really old car, and behind him was another old car driven by Dog!Turkey. They swerved through every corner.

But alas, Dog!Turkey never caught up to Cat!Greece in time.

GEICO, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance.

* * *

><p><span>Windex Late For School<span> (Requested by GrassBlade-Chan)

"Canada, America, wake up." England told the two teenage nations, but they refused to get up. England sighed, and he left.

Up on a phone line sat Gilbird and Peirre.

"Teenagers." Peirre muttered.

"Yeah." Gilbird agreed. "Up at the crack of noon."

England comes back into the room, and cleans the small window.

_When you use Windex, the streak-free shine let's in more light. And that makes mornings a whole lot brighter._

America wakes up to the sunlight hitting his sky blue eyes. "Aww crap! Mattie wake up. We're gonna be late for school."

Canada wakes up, and the two get dressed. They make it out the door and wait. England smirks.

"When do you think he's gonna tell them it's Saturday?" Gilbird askes Peirre, and the two start laughing.

_For a streak-free shine that lets in the light, use Windex._

* * *

><p><span>Skittles Sitting On A Rainbow<span> (Requested by GrassBlade-Chan)

Prussia, Hungary, and Austria were enjoying the day, sitting on a rainbow, and eating some skittles.

"Hey, what if this rainbow doesn't exist?" Austria asks Hungary and Prussia. "That it's all in our imagina-"

Part of the rainbow opens, and Austria falls through it. The two other nations shrug and continue to eat their damn skittles in peace.

_Believe the rainbow. Taste the rainbow._

* * *

><p><span>Head On<span> (Requested by Mitsuki Horenake)

"Head on. Apply directly to the forehead." Spain stated.

"Damnit! I am bastard!" Romano shouted. He was having really bad headaches lately.

"Head on. Apply directly to the forehead." Spain repeated

"I am!" Romano fummed.

"Head on. Apply directly to the fore-"

"SHUT UP!"

" . . . . "

_Available at Walgreens._

* * *

><p><span>Progressive Tour<span> (Requested by Mitsuki Horenake)

"And as a progressive customer, you get to use any of our consciurge claim centers." Colombia stated to the other nations.

"So I can just drop my car, and you'll take care of everything?" Seychelles asked.

"Yep!" Colombia smiled. "Even the rental."

"What if I'm stuck at the office?" Estonia questioned."

Colombia pointed to a car. "If you can't come to us, we'll come to you in one of our immediate response vechicles."

"Veeeee, what if Germany won't let me drive?" Italy questioned sadly.

" . . . . then you probably wouldn't had have an accident in the first place." Colombia gestered her hands, telling the nations to follow her. "And we're walking, and we're walking!"

_Making it all a bit easier. Now that's Progressive._

* * *

><p><span>GEICO Living Under Rocks<span> (Requested by Hokuto Uchiha)

"Can switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance?" Cuba muttered. "Would you live under a rock?"

America and Prussia joined in a Man vs. Wild show. He dugged his way out of his rock house and began to look around. He looks up at a bilboard that says,

'15 minutes could save you 15%. GEICO.'

"No way. Hey Prussia, check this out." America said.

Prussia starts to move his huge rock over to the side.

_GEICO, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance._

* * *

><p><span>Zoosk Dart Man<span> (Requested by Eleta)

Belgium and Hungary decide to sign up for an online dating website.

"Oh he's cute." Belgium stated.

"Hmmmmm," Hungary thought. "I'm more of the athletic type."

"Didn't Belarus set you up with an 'athlete'?" Belgium retorted.

"Sooooo darts is a real sport?" Hungary asked.

"I dunno." Denmark said. "Is it a real sponsor?" He started stretching.

"Denmark, are you seriously stretching?"

"MOUNTAINTOP!"

Denmark flew the dart, but it accidently hit Iceland's chest instead, and he fell towards the ground.

"Yeeeaaaahh. I think I'm gonna stick to Zoosk for dating." Hungary said.

_Zoosk, the online dating site that lets you date your way. Whether you wanna browse, flirt, or find your soul mate. ._

* * *

><p><span>Snickers Road Trip<span> (Requested by Megacantouch)

The Bad Touch Trio plus Romano decide to go a little road trip. Romano however, wasn't having any of it.

"Can you bastards turn the f#$%ing AC up? I f#$%ing dying back here!" Romano whined.

"It's on." France said. "Can you feel it?"

Romano suddenly whacks France at the back of the head. "Can you f#$%ing fell that, French bastard?"

Prussia laughs. "Ohhhhhh."

"Lovi," Spain passes a snickers bar to Romano. "Eat a snickers."

Romano snaches the snickers bar. "Don't call me that bastard. And why should I?"

"Everytime you get hungary, you turn into a diva. Just eat it so we can all co-exist."

"OH, I'M THE F#$%ING DIVA!" Romano interrupted, but he complied and took a bite out of the candy.

"Better, Lovi?"

" . . . . f#$%ing better."

"Oui! Can you get your knees out of the back of the seat?"

_You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers satisfies._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Fisrt one to review who told Romano to remove his knees, I will make a oneshot for them of their choice.<strong>

**Max: It's not that hard, Michelle.**

**Ratchet: Till' next time readers! :D**

**R&R!**


	4. Taste The Rainbow

**Me: Heeeeyyyy! ^^**

**Reviewers: -holds up pitchforks and torches-**

**Me, Max, and Ratchet: O_O**

**Ratchet: -pokes a pitchfork- Oh. -sheepish laugh- Pointy. **

**Reviewers: -rapeface- +_+**

**Max: . . . . we should run. (-_-')**

**Max and Ratchet: -runs away-**

**Me: -follows- SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TwT**

**Reviewers: -chases us- +_+**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the commercials you read here, nor do I own Hetalia.**

**Claimer- I own my OC, Colombia. ^-^**

**WARNING!- FEM!AMERICA, THE FORCE, AND . . . . UMMMMM . . . . CRACK! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Progressive Snapshot Discount<span> (Requested by MaraNekoyasha13)

"So what's this snapshot discount?" America asked.

"It's pretty revolutionary." Hungary stated. "Pattened actually. It takes a snapshot of your good driving habits, so you can save money."

America nervously made a pose. "This like a snapshot."

"That's what I'm talkin' about."

*pose*

"Sports car."

*pose*

"Show it to me!"

*pose*

"YES."

*pose*

"I wanna believe it."

*pose*

"Beautiful."

*pose*

"Fierce!"

In a middle of a rather fierce pose, England came up to America looking either confused or wishing he hadn't just seen that. America lightly blushed and gave out a sheepish laugh.

Hungary sighed. "I think we have it."

_The snapshot discount. New, huge, and only from Progressive._

* * *

><p><span>Capital One Vikings<span> (Requested by Yukiko Ami Owari)

The Nordics decided to dress up as vikings for a day.

"With Capital One Cardlab new 3x rewards," Denmark stated. "Me and the Nordics are having a tough time deciding which catergory to choose. Like 3x rewards on electronics."

Apon seeing a huge flat screen TV, Norway snaps and stabs the TV with his weapon. He then runs away.

"Or gas and gorceries."

Iceland is putting pounds of meat on the register table while Spain is happily checking the items.

"10 items idiot!" Austria shouts in irritation at Iceland for not following the store's rules.

"Or maybe 3x rewards on resurants and entertainment."

Sweden and Finland arrived at a resurant for a date, and they're currently sitting down staring at their lobsters. Sweden finally decides to crack open the lobsters with his weapon, and the two lovebirds begin to eat peacefully.

"Or travel."

A few days after the date, Finland and Sweden walk into an airport to go traveling around the world. They leave all of their weapons on a gray tray so that they may be inspected for carrying anything hazardous to the plane.

_Introducing 3x rewards of your choice._

* * *

><p><span>Sundrop Dancing Girl<span> (Requested by Eleta)

_It's gonna get hot today! Grab an ice cold sundrop, and show us how you drop it._

After taking a swiss of sundrop, fem!America feels more energetic than usual, and she starts to dance. Romano, who's sitting in his car, sees Emily dancing and stares dissaprovingly at her.

She dances her way through Colombia's yoga class.

And she dances her way onto a boat in which across from her is another boat where Sealand and Latvia are fishing. They clearly don't seem to notice her.

_A thirst, quenching, citrus soda. Just dropped coast to coast. Sundrop._

"That's how you drop it." Japan mutters while attempting to dance.

* * *

><p><span>Volkswagen Force<span> (Requested by dogsrule)

After watching Star Wars for the second time, Sealand decides to try using the force. He gets dressed up in a Darth Vader costume, and he walks into England's living room.

He uses the force on England's cat with no luck. The cat just gave Sealand a dissaproving glare while the micronation kept trying.

He used the force on the washing and dryer machine, but it didn't work.

He follows America's cat down the hallway trying the halt the fat cat with the force, but the cat kept walking as if he felt nothing.

America appears through the driveway in his volkswagen, gets out of the car, and goes inside the house. Sealand, now currently outside, attepts on last time to use the force on the American's car. The car suddenly lights up and turns on, leaving Sealand agasp for a few seconds.

Inside the kitchen, stands the American smirking at his English boyfriend. The Englishman just rolls his eyes and walks to the fridge.

* * *

><p><span>GEICO Takes Two To Tango<span> (Requested by LiveEatBreathRepeat)

"Could switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance?" A transparent country questioned anyone who can see him floating around. "Does it take two to tango?"

Watching Spain and Romano dancing the tango, Italy wanted to join in on the fun, so he ran to the dancing couple. Now Italy was squished up in the middle between his two brothers.

Spain was more than happy to have both the Italians brothers dance with him (Every pedobear's dream), but Romano was very much the opposite.

"Damnit Feli! Couldn't you dance with that potato-loving bastard boyfriend of yours?" Romano swore in a whispering tone.

_GEICO. 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance._

* * *

><p><span>Skittles Blender<span>

"Friend," England started of to his magical blender. "These new skittles blenders taste like blended fruit drinks, so I don't need you anymore."

The Englishman carries his blender outside and throws up into the sky. "Fly away."

The magical blender sets off and flys away.

England walks back into his empty house and sits on the couch, and a few seconds later, the bloody blender obviously didn't want to leave, so it crashes through the window and charges after Arthur, who already made a mad dash to the backyard.

_Blend the rainbow. Taste the rainbow._

* * *

><p><strong>Max: -throws skittles at Ratchet- Yeah! Taste the damn rainbow! <strong>

**Ratchet: -attempts to block face with arm- D:**

**Me: -eats popcorn- Better than cable. x3 Till' next time readers! **

**R&R to taste the epic rainbow!**


End file.
